En el aire
by AnheruSoul
Summary: Todos luchaban desesperados ante una nueva invasión, Eren había derrotado al titan colosal y al titan acorazado pero ahora estaba gravemente herido, Rivaille ahora se enfrenta ante la posibilidad de perderle y que aquellas palabras y promesas dichas queden en el aire... ES mi primer fic, soy nuevo en esto por favor denle una oportunidad


Hola, este es mi primer fic n_n -esta nervioso-

Ni snk ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Rivaille x Eren

warning: muerte de un personaje

-EN EL AIRE-

-¡Retirada!- grito histérico Rivaille mientras se elevaba rápidamente hacia lo techos mas cercanos -¡EREN!-llamo desde el aire

Los titanes habían invadido el muro y habían aparecido los titanes colosales y acorazado, Eren los había vencido con mucho esfuerzo, durante la batalla Eren había quedado gravemente herido y ya no se podía mover por lo que yacía en el suelo inconsciente. Los demás jóvenes estaban aun luchando por exterminar a los titanes restantes, Armin, Mikasa y Jean luchaban desesperados por regresar a donde Eren pues habían visto al igual que unos cuantos mas la terrible y gran batalla que se había librado con cada unos de los titanes causantes de la nueva invasión y habían visto caer destrozado el gran cuerpo de titan de Eren una vez ganador.

Rivaille luchaba por defender de los titanes a Eren, una vez acabado con la mayoría se acerco a Eren y e cercioro de su pulso, estaba muy débil y sus heridas por alguna razón no sanaban ni dejaban de sangrar.

-¡Eren! ¡MOCOSO, CONTESTAME!- le exigió levantando un poco su cabeza para sentir su respiración la cual era casi nula -¡EREN!- volvió a gritar con la voz entrecortada

-hei…cho?- se escucho muy débilmente del chico de ojos verdes

-¡EREN! Gracias a dios, estas….- soltó en un suspiro sin quitar su angustia antes de callarse abruptamente al recibir una pequeña caricia por parte de la mano del menor

-estoy…bien, heicho…los vencí- susurro esbozando diminutamente una sonrisa –ganamos ¿verdad?- musito haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos

Rivaille callo unos segundos, el sabia perfectamente que el chico se desangraba a una velocidad peligrosa y al parecer no se iba a regenerar de ningún lugar, la palidez alarmante de Eren y su poca respiración tampoco le daba esperanzas. No quería aceptarlo, se negaba rotundamente y si era no era no.

-hey…tienes que levantarte, mocoso- respondió fingiendo control en su voz –aun tienes que seguir luchando con nosotros, conmigo- termino de decir apretando los labios

-hai, heicho….- respondió sonriendo débilmente –perdóname, Rivaille- susurro mientras comenzaba a derramar lagrimas que al bajar por sus mejillas se llevaban los rastros de sangre en ellas

-Eren….hiciste un buen trabajo, no necesitas disculparte de nada- dijo Rivaille con una voz que volvía a quebrarse con unos ojo que hacían el esfuerzo por no imitar a Eren

-no…yo quería que me llevaras contigo al mar…- musito apretando el cuello de la chamarra de Rivaille –quería que tu y yo fuéramos una familia- termino jadeando por el dolor y el llanto

-lo seremos, por eso debes levantarte- Rivaille se tomo por sorpresa esas palabras que solo hicieron que el esfuerzo por no llorar se fuera por el caño y las lagrimas salieran por sus antes imperturbables ojos

-perdóname, perdóname por favor Rivaille- jadeo mientras hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por acercarse al rostro del heicho y besar tiernamente sus labios –te amo…- susurro mientras su cuerpo se recargaba en el de un shockeado Rivaille

-…..ah…..- intento articular palabra alguna, con sus manos tomo el cuerpo del joven y temblorosamente la llevo a su rostro ahora con un gesto de paz, retiro unos cuantos cabellos negros de su rostro igual de manchado de sangre que el mismo –Eren… ¿Eren?-

El chico ya había dejado de quejarse, de moverse, de respirar, su cuerpo estaba completamente helado, no había duda…..Eren había muerto.

-¡EREEEN! ¡CONTESTAME, ES UNA ORDEN! ¡DESPIERTA, DIME ALGO! – grito totalmente desesperado, zarandeo al joven intentando que al menos se quejara pero no paso nada, las lagrimas salían a mares de sus ojos, se olvido del resto del mundo por ese momento

Sus gritos podían escucharse a los oídos de los demás luchadores, Mikasa y Armin se habían detenido por unos momentos a contemplar la desgarradora escena y habían soltado a llorar de nuevo, Armin se había dejado caer en sus rodillas para llorar pues sabia que si se acercaban a Rivaille en ese estado el también moriría, Mikasa hecha una sola con su furia y cegada por el dolor se lanzo a masacrar a cuanto titán se le cruzo en su camino, los demás bajaron la mirada y soltaron lagrimas pero siguieron luchando.

-por favor….Eren, dime algo…- imploraba Rivaille abrazando con dolor el cuerpo del chico –di que me amas de nuevo, te lo ruego….no me dejes…te amo-

Al no recibir ningún indicio del chico de ojos verdes Rivaille estallo en un grito desgarrador que llevaba dolor, ira, tristeza, impotencia y amor en el, el chico estaba muerto, el chico que en un inicio le daba igual, pero con el tiempo se hicieron unidos y se llegaron a amar, la realidad era bastante cruel, aquella promesa hecha por Rivaille a Eren había quedado en el aire.

"Eren, cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad y acabemos esta guerra cásate conmigo y tengamos una familia" esas habían sido sus palabras

"hai, Rivaille, te amo tanto" esa había sido su respuesta

Pero ahora ya ninguna de esas palabras volverían.


End file.
